dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Kendra Saunders (Prime Earth)
Chay-Ara lived countless lives, before being reborn most recently as Shayera Hol and Kendra Saunders, while her lover's latest incarnation is Carter Hall. Dark Nights: Metal In her most recent incarnation, Kendra became the leader of the Blackhawks, a team that worked to prevent an upcoming apocalypse, as well as a member of the Council of Immortals, a group of the oldest beings on Earth. She warned the Justice League of the upcoming invasion of the Dark Multiverse and later worked with the League to help them defeat the Dark Knights. After Batman unleashed the Dark Knights unto the Multiverse, Kendra along with many other heroes of Earth reconvened at the Oblivion Bar. After coming up with battle strategies against the dark, she teamed up with Wonder Woman and Doctor Fate and traveled with them to the Rock of Eternity to search for the Nth Metal: the only weapon capable of hurting Barbatos, an ancient villain from the Dark Multiverse. Kendra was entrusted by the Council of Immortals with the mission of using the Anti-Monitor's astral brain in the Rock of Eternity to destroy the Dark Multiverse. However, when she tried to do so, she was interrupted by Barbatos who transformed her into a dark-hawk version of herself called Lady Blackhawk. Kendra regained control of her body after Wonder Woman used the Lasso of Truth on her, deciding to work alongside Wonder Woman to hold back Barbatos's army of nightmares. After finding Hawkman's Nth Metal mace, Wonder Woman and Kendra traveled through a portal back to Earth, where they ended up fighting various corrupted versions of Wonder Woman and many of the League's respective villains. During their battle, Kendra encountered Hawkman who was possessed by the darkness of Barbatos. She was able to release him from the villain's command after encouraging Carter to remember all their past lives together, while Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman returned from the World Forge brandishing armor made of Tenth Metal. The Amazon champion handed Kendra a metamorphic brace with which to strike down Barbatos as he attempted to end Carter for betraying him. By channeling the Tenth Metal in all living beings across the Multiverse, the heroes successfully prevented the positive Multiverse from sinking into the dark. Justice League After assisting in the defeat of Barbatos and the Dark Knights, Kendra was recruited to join the new Justice League as Hawkgirl. The newly-christened Hawkgirl became a core member of the newest incarnation of the team, led by Martian Manhunter. | Powers = * : Exposure to Nth Metal in her original incarnation as Chay-Ara had an unusual effect upon her soul and that of her lover Khufu (Hawkman). The pair are locked in a seemingly endless cycle of death and rebirth throughout the centuries. While not a superhuman power per se, this propensity for reincarnation has allowed Hawkgirl to cheat death and return to active duty in her current incarnation. * : Because of Barbatos's influence, Kendra's bond to the Nth Metal was merged into her being. She now boasts an altered physiology reminiscent to her past life as a Thanagarian. The metal is psycho-reactive, responding to its bearer's thoughts, and in its base form has a number of electromagnetic/gravitational properties. -2 ** : The Nth Metal in her new wings allows her to control navigation and guidance during flight. *** : Kendra's wings are razor sharp, easily able to rend flesh from bone with a crack of their flapping span. *** : Kendra's wings are capable of repairing themselves when damaged. One of her wings was blown apart by the cosmic doorknob in Lex Luthor's possession, yet it had completely healed only a small amount of time later. ** ** ** ** ** | Abilities = * : Due to Hawkgirl's many lives and vast amount of experience, Kendra is a brilliant tactician and fierce warrior. She also has an extremely innovative approach to science and technology. * : Due to nearly a century's worth of acquired knowledge, Kendra has driven and worked on Automobiles since their first mass produced models. * * * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Quantum Stealth Armor | Transportation = | Weapons = * Archaic Weaponry: Hawkgirl has access to an entire arsenal of medieval weaponry, from maces to gauntlets and so on. -7 | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Blackhawk Squadron Category:Chay-Ara Reincarnates